Celle qui survécut
by Junnie
Summary: Une nouvelle élève piégée entre le monde et la mort. Un Drago cynique et désenchanté. Un Poudlard voué à devenir le décor d'une destinée tragique. "- Mademoiselle, c'est une école de sorciers et vous avez les capacités pour y entrer. Elle éclata de rire. - Vous savez Monsieur, ce serait plus simple si vous me disiez tout de suite à quelle secte vous appartenez."
1. Prologue: River

**Genre :** Multiple

 **Couple :** DM/OC

 **Résumé :**

Une nouvelle élève piégée entre le monde et la mort. Un Drago cynique et désenchanté. Un Poudlard voué à devenir le décor d'une destinée tragique.

\- Poudlard n'est pas une école ordinaire, Mademoiselle, c'est une école de sorciers et vous avez les capacités pour y entrer.

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Vous savez Monsieur, ce serait plus simple si vous me disiez tout de suite à quelle secte vous appartenez...

 **Note : Petit retour au passé, j'ai soudain eu envie de reprendre cette fiction que j'ai commencée il y a plusieurs années, et de la remanier beaucoup (pour ceux qui auraient lu l'ancienne version).**

Ne tient pas compte du tome 6 (mais j'en reprendrai quelques éléments). Les personnages entament leur 7e année (je n'avais pas lu le 7e tome à l'époque et je vais faire comme si c'était toujours le cas). Ce qui s'est passé pendant la sixième année sera dévoilé au cours du récit selon mon imagination.

 **Avertissement :** Cette histoire n'aura pas un rythme régulier. En fait elle n'aura aucun rythme : je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre et c'est du pur divertissement pour moi.

Par ailleurs, les traductions sont de moi : je l'avoue, je dépasse un petit peu du texte parfois, pour que ça colle mieux au chapitre. Mais c'est juste une question d'interprétation plus ou moins stricte des paroles, pas de véritable trahison de la chanson originale.

* * *

 **Celle qui survécut**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE : RIVER**

 _Je suis aussi détraquée qu'ils le disent_

 _Je ne peux pas reproduire le jour,_

 _J'ai trouvé un passage pour m'échapper dans l'obscurité._

 _._

 _On se dissimule, dans le noir_

 _Comme des ombres dans le rêve d'un inconnu._

 _Se cachant dans les ténèbres pour toujours._

 _._

 _Je réaliserai_

 _Tout ce en quoi je crois_

 _Dans des rêves si réels_

 _Je dois saisir ma chance_

 _Destinée, ne m'abandonne pas maintenant_

 _Je réaliserai tout ce en quoi je crois_

 _Je me libère._

 _._

*Metric, _Artificial Nocturne*_

 _._

River Shane avait toujours mené une vie simple. Celle-ci était constituée de journées toutes égales, chacune orchestrée de la même manière, autour de deux grandes étapes : son réveil et son coucher. L'un marquait la fin d'un périple sans rêve, l'autre son début. Entre les deux, il n'y avait qu'un amoncellement de corvées sociales toutes plus encombrantes les unes que les autres. Un peu moins le dimanche. Son sommeil était le seul détail incongru de son existence : parfois il devenait un refuge (notamment quand le monde extérieur était trop insupportable), mais la plupart du temps il était sa hantise. Des fois au matin, le sentiment d'avoir eu une autre vie et d'en vivre une fausse la prenait à la gorge, mais le goût du sang dans sa bouche, les battements douloureux de son cœur et les draps blancs trempés de sueur la dissuadait de s'en souvenir, jamais.

Une fois qu'elle était réveillée, River menait une vie planifiée, dans les moindres faits et gestes, les moindres mots. D'ailleurs son économie de parole était l'un de ses traits de caractère principaux. Son emploi du temps était toujours le même (sauf pendant les congés payés où elle remplaçait le travail par la lecture), sans aucune place pour la fantaisie ou l'imprévu : elle ne laissait rien au hasard. Ne pas savoir, ne pas prévoir étaient ses plus grands ennemis : elle vivait en permanence dans l'exactitude et la précision. Pourtant, elle avait des valeurs simples : manger sainement, respecter la loi, ne pas mourir, se taire en temps de trouble. L'inconnu signifiait le passé et le passé ne signifiait plus rien. Il était oublié, enseveli sous une étoffe noire crucifiée au fond de sa boîte crânienne.

Cependant, River vivait en dehors de l'oubli. Parfois, elle paraissait même vivre en dehors de la réalité. Son travail était fade et ne consistait qu'à classer des dossiers dans une agence immobilière. Toujours cette histoire de classement et d'ordre. Mais elle était ainsi et ne cherchait pas plus ni mieux. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on pénètre son monde, ni pénétrer celui des autres : le sien était vide, sans problèmes, sans responsabilités, sans rien. Juste elle, et ses journées en deux parties. Elle et sa vie simple, inintéressante.

Elle ne s'était jamais autorisé, depuis les trois ans dont elle se souvenait, une seule relation durable avec un homme, et elle n'avait vécut ses histoires d'un soir (ou d'une semaine) que désintéressée et pour empêcher sa sphère sociale de se poser trop de question sur son sort. Elle se savait cependant incapable de ressentir des sentiments, et encore moins de les partager ou de les extérioriser. Toute émotion était pour elle une corvée et en public elle n'était qu'un masque d'expressions bien étudiées.

Comme River elle-même ne savait rien de sa propre vie, elle s'était enfermée dans un système qui en chassait quiconque. Elle était mystérieuse et secrète. Réservée et presque invisible. Les gens ne se souvenaient pas d'elle et cela l'enchantait. Elle craignait qu'un jour tout se dégrade et qu'elle perde son indépendance face à son passé, que tout ressurgisse soudainement et qu'elle ne puisse rien faire à part regarder sa vie paisible voler en éclat. Elle savait pertinemment que les gens qu'elle fréquentait régulièrement parlaient dans son dos ou la montraient du doigt, car elle était aussi hermétique qu'une porte blindée. Mais cela ne la touchait pas : elle ne s'était jamais attachée à rien et vivait dans un état de détachement total pour le reste du genre humain.

Ainsi, personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui lui arriverait, ni que cela changerait la face du monde, ou perturberait l'équilibre des forces occultes. Personne. Pas même les plus anciennes des prophéties des plus illustres prophètes, pas même Tom Jedusor, pas même Albus Dumbledore.


	2. Ch 1 : La chute

**I. LA CHUTE**

 _Est-ce difficile de continuer ?_

 _De leur faire croire que tu es forte ?_

 _Ne ferme pas les yeux._

 _._

 _Tous tes sourires, tout ceci est faux._

 _Il n'y a qu'un pas de l'ombre au soleil,_

 _Tu brûleras_

 _Ne vole pas trop haut._

 _._

 _Est-ce pour cela que dans tes larmes_

 _Je peux sentir le goût de la peur ?_

 _Elle est partout._

.

*AaRon, _Endless Song*_

 _._

Un éclair déchira le ciel d'encre et le tonnerre rugit au beau milieu de la nuit. L'orage éclata, en même temps que lui, une pluie drue commença à se déverser et à tambouriner sur les toits de Londres. Dans les rues de la capitale illuminée, plus une âme ne se montrait, de peur d'être inondée en une fraction de seconde.

River Shane se réveilla brusquement, paniquée. Redressée, elle contempla les draps blancs chiffonnés autour d'elle puis s'aperçut qu'il faisait encore nuit. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, ses épaules tremblaient, elle haletait. Peu à peu, avant même qu'elle puisse mettre des mots dessus, les images de ses rêves disparaissaient sans qu'elle tente de les retenir. Hébétée, River posa délicatement son pied gauche sur le sol glacé. Elle étira sa longue jambe fine puis se leva, inquiète. La pluie martelait le verre de ses fenêtres, et, de temps à autres, un éclair sillonnait violemment le ciel. Le tonnerre grondait en continu, dans un vacarme sourd et étouffé. Elle attarda un instant son regard sur le peu de chose qui l'entourait : une chambre traversante aux murs blancs immaculés, à l'identique du plafond rampant, un parquet sombre à échardes, un lit, un bureau dépeuplé et sans tiroirs… comme si elle n'était que simple passagère.

River défroissa sa nuisette blanche et ouvrit une de ses larges fenêtres, se penchant au dessus de la rue. L'air froid lui frappa le visage, tandis que le vent et la pluie défaisaient ses cheveux. Elle se mordit les lèvres et s'appuya de toute ses forces sur le rebord de béton pour ne pas s'effondrer. La peur lui tiraillait les entrailles : elle ne s'était jamais réveillée en pleine nuit et un poids sur son utérus lui indiquait que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Les mauvais pressentiments s'emparèrent d'elle et, faible sur ses jambes, elle essaya de regagner son lit.

A mi-chemin, elle vacilla et s'écroula par terre, étourdie. Elle avait l'impression que des vis faisaient des allées et venues à travers son crâne, lui vrillant la cervelle. Les bruits du dehors s'étaient estompés à ses oreilles, et devant ses yeux, des millions d'étoiles flottaient. Un froid terrible s'empara alors d'elle, comme si une main glacée la saisissait par la tête pour tout à coup lui plonger la figure dans une bassine de lave. River s'empêcha d'hurler de toutes ses forces. La vue lui revint, mais différente... Pourtant elle ne savait pas en quoi. Elle avait l'impression de voir pour la première fois. Les couleurs se mélangèrent et la jeune fille devint aveugle, toujours tourmentée par une douleur insupportable. Cela lui parut durer une éternité mais en un instant, River recouvra la vue et toutes ses autres facultés. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser, mais la douleur l'avait dévastée. Elle retomba sur le sol et s'évanouit au moment même où sa tête heurtait violemment le carrelage.

.

C'était dimanche. Le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel, il était un peu plus de 14h. Les rues des alentours grouillaient de londoniens plus ou moins heureux, plus ou moins enthousiastes d'être de sortie par ce magnifique temps. Tous avaient encore en tête l'orage mémorable de la nuit précédente. On était à la fin du mois d'août, et chacun se pressait pour préparer sa rentrée de manière exemplaire, afin que l'année qui s'annonçait se passe de façon parfaite.

Une douce chaleur parcourait son visage et elle sourit de son confort. Elle s'étira de tout son long, sans rencontrer le bois de son lit contrairement à d'habitude, puis elle ouvrit les yeux. Une lumière aveuglante brûla instantanément sa rétine et River referma vite ses paupières avec une larme de douleur. Elle cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois, pour les rouvrir ensuite progressivement, s'habituant au fur et à mesure à la lumière trop blanche. Quand elle vit qu'elle était étendue sur le sol, elle roula sur elle-même puis se tint à genoux échappant au rayon de soleil éblouissant. Les souvenirs de la nuit passée ressurgissaient peu à peu dans son esprit.

River se releva en chancelant, un peu nauséeuse. Elle se dirigea lentement vers son lit et s'assit, reprenant ses esprits. Elle y resta une quinzaine de minutes, sans réfléchir, sans penser à rien, l'esprit vide. Elle se sentait bizarre. Son lit défait l'interpella et comme elle faisait attention à l'ordre par-dessus tout, elle arrangea ses draps. Sa nuit était pour elle une énigme devant laquelle elle demeurait perplexe. Elle redoutait ce que ces évènements inhabituels pouvait apporter dans sa vie tant contrôlée, et surtout, elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'un passé inconnu reprenne vie sans qu'elle puisse le maîtriser.

Un courant d'air fit claquer le battant de sa fenêtre contre le mur blanc de sa chambre, rappelant à la jeune fille qu'elle était restée ouverte toute la nuit. Elle se leva donc pour la refermer mais s'arrêta cependant dans son geste pour observer les gens d'en bas. Elle se situait à des mètres au-dessus du sol, au dernier étage d'un immeuble qui en comptait six, et en dessous, la foule des passants paraissait insignifiante. River l'observa un instant avec détachement, comme elle aurait regardé défiler le paysage assise dans un train. Elle était trop différente d'eux : dès le début elle avait compris que, si elle voulait se préserver, elle devait rester impassible à tout. Car, pour ne rien avoir à perdre, il ne faut s'attacher à rien. Ce qui reste, c'est le vide. Partout, toujours, sans cesse.

Un vide obscur, espace de chute, de vertige : sans fond. Il aspire et déshumanise, se régale à tout dévorer. _Le vide_. Celui que l'on devine, qui nous laisse seul au cœur de la foule. Mais aussi un vide invisible, plus cruel : non pas celui agrippe dans un nuage de souffrance, mais celui qui est _en_ soi, qui laisse l'âme transpercée d'incertitudes, de mélancolie et d'absence. Absence de soi, absence des autres. Ce vide est indomptable. Il s'installe partout, à la moindre occasion, au creux de divers plis du cœur, inconnus jusque-là. Et certains en meurent, sans même s'en apercevoir, à petit feu : ils ne sont que des silhouettes fugitives, dont on oublie la présence et dont on ne remarque même plus l'absence.

Ce vide terrorise et il ne reste plus que cette peur qui enfle, qui gonfle les veines, qui tiraille tant les entrailles que la réalité disparaît. River Shane aurait pu être l'incarnation du Vide mais c'était sa volonté, et consciente de ce qu'elle était, elle restait maîtresse de tout, jusque dans les moindres petits détails, et elle n'aurait jamais imaginé y perdre pied. River chérissait ce vide qui lui permettait d'ignorer tout sentiment, émotion et de masquer sa personnalité. Il était à ses yeux une sorte de protection rapprochée, qui la protégeait au présent, mais aussi de l'irruption d'évènements du passé, qui avait été bannis de sa mémoire.

La jeune fille s'était, aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs trois ans auparavant, toujours forcée à ne penser que dans l'immédiat, à ne se positionner que dans le domaine de l'utile et non de l'affectif, à n'accorder d'importance qu'aux réalités matérielles et instantanées qui se présentaient à elle : aucun souvenir, aucune appréhension autre que ce dont elle avait besoin pour jouer son rôle. Elle était sans passé, sans futur, juste des instants présents sans valeur, une figure anonyme qui errait à travers tout et qui devait demeurer ainsi. Etait-elle heureuse ? La question ne se posait pas.

De tout ça, River n'en était que plus ou moins consciente : du danger, de la menace qui planaient sur sa survie, oui au fond. De tout l'arrière-plan défensif qu'elle s'était constitué, non. L'inconscient joue des tours : des mécanismes enclenchés sans mode d'emploi, des comportements ou réactions divers et variés, des souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de nos rêves… River n'était pas une victime. Elle agissait, saisissait des chances, des occasions : de se taire, de se montrer humaine, de se cacher… De toute évidence, elle était une actrice dans sa propre vie. Elle ne laissait pas les événements s'enfiler un à un, elle les prévenait, les envisageait, parfois même les calculait ou les provoquait. Pour tenir le rôle en tout cas.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait s'y attendre et n'avait rien vu venir. La veille, elle détenait son destin au creux de ses paumes, brillant et limpide. Désormais, sans qu'elle le sache, il était sombre et brouillé. La vie de River lui filait entre les doigts, et malheureusement, lorsqu'elle voudrait refermer le poing, celle-ci continuerait de couler à travers. Parce que tout avait déjà trop commencé à évoluer autour d'elle, parce que l'univers qui l'englobait s'était déjà trop fissuré pour pouvoir faire marche arrière, et parce que, de toute façon, lorsqu'elle s'en apercevrait, le choc en serait d'autant plus brutal.

.

\- Aïe !

Comme un rappel de la nuit précédente qui ne voulait pas se faire oublier, une vive douleur frappa River qui se sentit comme brûlée vive. Le tournis la prit et la jeune fille se sentit absorbée dans le vague. Essayant de se raccrocher au réel et au mur, elle perdit néanmoins l'équilibre, sans plus avoir conscience du décor autour d'elle. Elle s'immergea dans les airs sans mêmes s'en rendre compte, savoura un instant la paix du vide, puis ferma les yeux, résignée, attendant l'impact.

 _PAUSE._

Lucius Malefoy leva les yeux, surpris d'apercevoir une silhouette indistincte dégringoler dans le vide.


	3. Ch 2 : Celle qui survécut

_**Il faut le relire : je m'étais trompée de document la première fois (LOL)**_

* * *

 _Le monde peut s'écrouler_

 _La nuit peut tomber_

 _La pluie s'abattre sur nous et nous submerger_

 _Pour nous noyer sous le poids de nos pêchés._

 _._

 _Peut-être que je te regarderai droit dans les yeux_

 _Te dirai que non, tu ne veux pas mourir_

 _Peut-être que je retiendrai ma respiration et plongerai la tête la première._

* _Control_ , Garbage*

 **CELLE QUI SURVECUT**

Un cri dans la rue retentit, les passants levèrent la tête. La fine silhouette semblait flotter dans le vide, tant sa chute était lente. Autour d'elle, sa nuisette de lin blanc voletait doucement, seule tache de lumière entre les bâtiments gris et sombres, dans un bruissement d'ailes de papillon. Le temps avait l'air de s'être soudain ralentit, mais le corps frêle de la jeune anonyme ne s'arrêtait pas de dévaler les hauteurs. Son buste était gracieusement incliné horizontalement, sa tête s'était renversée vers l'arrière, et ses jambes pliées, pendaient faiblement, ballotées par le vent. On ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage qui était tourné fixement vers le ciel, d'autant plus que ses cheveux, éparpillés dans son sillage, masquait son profil. L'image était féérique, splendide. La lumière faible du soleil miroitait sur la surface de la robe, parcourant la peau vernie de la jeune fille. Dans l'atmosphère froide du petit matin, son souffle léger se transformait en une brume qui s'échappait dans les airs pour rejoindre le ciel d'un bleu limpide et sans nuage. Nymphe aérienne, elle poursuivait sa chute depuis les hauteurs vertigineuses de sa fenêtre ouverte, et la réalité rattrapa brutalement l'assemblée fascinée par le corps en suspension.

 _BOUM._

Le corps heurta brutalement le bitume, rebondissant légèrement. Le choc fut d'une violence extrême. Sous la force de l'impact, on entendit le craquement effroyable d'os morcelés, fragmentés de toutes parts. Le corps inanimé n'en était plus un : le buste vrillé, les bras formant des angles trop grands, les jambes repliées anormalement vers l'intérieur… Le tout n'était plus qu'un ensemble de membres humains désarticulés qui semblaient avoir été détachés puis recousus aléatoirement, dans des directions relevant plus de l'esthétique de la dissymétrie que de la logique du corps humain. On aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine parfaitement disloquée, comme un travail accompli d'une main de maître. Dans sa robe blanche, elle était l'unique point de lumière au centre de l'immense étendue grise de la rue.

Les gens horrifiés par le spectacle effrayant de ce corps dépourvu de toute géométrie humaine se reculèrent. Lucius Malefoy sortit délicatement de sa poche un mouchoir parfumé et l'appliqua le plus vite possible sur sa bouche. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : vomir. L'odeur de chair déchirée qu'il connaissait bien lui monta à la gorge, il dû se détourner. Autour de lui, les gens commençaient à appeler les secours, à s'affoler, à parler avec animation, tous en même temps, sans chercher à s'écouter vraiment. Lucius leva les yeux au ciel, les Moldus étaient incapables de se discipliner. Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, n'étant pas d'une aide indispensable dans cette situation purement Moldue, mais son attention fut retenue.

.

River ouvrit les yeux brusquement, hébétée. Elle se sentait brûlée par le contact du sol, mais de l'intérieur, elle était gelée. Immobile, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, quelque chose la retenait. Des voix, des formes autour d'elle s'animaient, mais la jeune fille ne distinguait que leurs contours flous et flottants. River ne savait pas où elle était, peut-être dans un rêve. Tout lui semblait pourtant d'une réalité saisissante, elle avait une sensation étrange. Le temps s'était arrêté, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir rester étendue infiniment. Elle était seule, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'elle, elle était bien.

Les voix et les silhouettes autour d'elle se rapprochaient peu à peu. La jeune fille voulait les fuir, mais elle se sentait clouée à un sol qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Une larme vint brouiller sa vue déjà instable. Elle cligna des yeux pour la chasser. Quand elle les rouvrit, le temps avait repris son cours, et la réalité la frappa de toutes ses forces. River était étendue de tout son long en plein milieu de la chaussée en tenue de nuit. Un groupe de personnes s'était attroupé autour d'elle et la dévisageait étrangement.

River, prise de panique replia ses jambes sur elle et bondit sur ses pieds. Les gens reculèrent d'un même mouvement, certains poussèrent même de petits cris, les yeux horrifiés. River fit un pas en avant, tituba et manqua de tomber sur ses genoux nus et écorchés. Un homme blond, aux cheveux très longs et aux mains gantées de noir la rattrapa de justesse, en la saisissant fermement par le bras. River croisa son regard d'un gris perçant, l'air un peu hagard. Elle fit un pas en arrière, fébrile, se dégageant de la poigne de l'homme.

L'anomalie de la situation frappa alors la jeune fille en pleine figure, qui effrayée, lançant des regards terrorisés autour d'elle, se mit à se déplacer de manière désordonnée, cherchant à s'éloigner du cercle qui s'était formé autour d'elle, reculant désespérément. River se précipita subitement en avant, créant une brèche dans cet environnement incertain et se sauva à toute vitesse, sans penser à quoique ce soit. Il fallait simplement qu'elle courre, vite. Elle ne savait pas où, mais le fallait. Et loin.

Lucius Malefoy fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Il allait avoir de quoi raconter à Albus Dumbledore. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

.

Affalé sur un canapé du Grand Salon, Drago était en train de lire un manuel d'enchantements peu bienveillants, triturant machinalement une mèche platine du haut de son crâne, quand son père débarqua en trombe dans la pièce, l'air préoccupé. Le garçon se redressa précipitamment pour s'épargner les éternels reproches paternels sur sa nonchalance insolente, mais Lucius ne posa même pas les yeux sur son fils. Il se contenta de s'exclamer un « Dehors » d'une voix forte et peu amène, avec une expression féroce sur son visage qui coupait court à toute protestation. Narcissa arriva à son tour, agitée :

\- Lucius ? Drago ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Debout, Drago haussa les épaules, résigné. Son père était incompréhensible depuis toujours, mais encore plus depuis l'été précédent.

\- J'ai besoin de rester seul dans la pièce. Je dois utiliser la cheminée.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas utiliser celle du Bureau ? Tu serais plus tranquille pour communiquer avec…

\- Oui avec qui d'ailleurs ? demanda un Drago qui se voulait impertinent.

Son père leva les yeux au ciel et sa mère lui lança un regard noir. Ils l'ignorèrent.

\- Je dois absolument transmettre une information à Tu-sais-qui Narcissa, je n'ai pas besoin d'une communication tranquille, mais d'une communication sécurisée.

Drago laissa s'échapper un ricanement. Depuis que son père avait retourné sa veste, il était devenu paranoïaque, encore plus que du temps où il courait pour Voldemort. Il était persuadé que s'il prononçait à voix haute toute allusion, même masquée, à son nouveau camp, des Mangemorts vengeurs débarqueraient instantanément dans le salon. Si bien que Voldemort restait Voldemort et Dumbledore devenait « Tu sais qui ». Ironie du sort.

\- Bon bah moi je vais lire dans le Bureau alors. Mes amitiés au vieux Dumbledore ! claironna Drago.

Il s'attira en partant les regards foudroyants de ses deux parents, celui de sa mère se fit plus intense lorsqu'elle aperçut la marque des ténèbres sur son avant-bras, dévoilée par ses manches de chemises retroussés. Elle n'eut pas besoin de prendre la parole pour que Drago sache ce que ses yeux réprobateurs voulaient dire : « Cache ça, Drago, n'attire pas le mauvais œil ». Mais voilà, la marque datait bientôt d'un an déjà, et il l'avait pour toujours. Il fut tenté de rester écouter à la porte, mais il savait pertinemment qu'en réalité il perdrait son temps : ses parents étaient vraiment doués en termes de protections magiques.

Une fois Drago parti, Narcissa se tourna vers son mari :

\- Tu es sûr d'avoir besoin de contacter… Albus… ? A force d'avoir été de l'autre côté, on s'y connaît en clandestinité : moins il y a de contacts, moins nous risquons de nous faire repérer.

\- J'ai assisté à quelque chose de contre nature ce matin Narcissa. Si Alb… Tu sais qui l'apprends et que je ne lui en ai pas parlé, il risque de nous retirer sa confiance. Elle n'a pas été facile à gagner… Lui seul peut protéger Drago.

Narcissa soupira puis laissa son mari seul à ses affaires. Lucius établit la connexion avec le directeur de Poudlard _via_ le réseau des Cheminées et lui raconta les évènements de la matinée.

\- Hm… Et quel âge avait-elle à votre avis ?

\- Je n'ai aperçu son visage qu'un bref instant. Jeune c'est certain, mais sans âge. Quinze, vingt ans ? Je ne saurais vraiment pas le dire.

\- Elle serait alors une sorcière expérimentée ? Mineure, la Trace aurait alerté le ministère en tous les cas. Or les gens que nous avons au Service des usages abusifs de la Magie nous auraient avertis de toute anormalité.

\- C'est ce qui m'a surpris. Elle n'en avait pas l'air. Elle semblait dépassée par les évènements. Et il me semble difficile à croire, par les temps qui courent, que quiconque d'un peu sorcier déploierait autant de magie devant tous ces moldus.

\- J'en conviens. Je vais me renseigner. Peut-être est-elle étrangère ? Auquel cas elle aurait déclaré son statut à nos douanes.

\- Je me suis permis d'entrer dans l'appartement d'où elle provenait, après qu'elle se soit enfuie. Rien ne m'a permis de découvrir son identité, mais elle avait l'air d'y habiter depuis un certain temps. Je n'ai pas pu fouiller comme je le voulais, la police est vite arrivée.

\- Elle est jeune, inexpérimentée visiblement, et perdue par sa magie. Il faut la retrouver : si elle n'a véritablement aucun contrôle sur ses pouvoirs, elle risque de s'attirer l'attention des mauvaises personnes. Merci Lucius, je vais tenter de retrouver cette jeune fille. En attendant, il faut que je vous dise : nous ne pouvons plus utiliser le réseau de cheminée pour nos communications : le ministère le surveille trop étroitement et certaines oreilles nous sont hostiles. L'Ordre tente de trouver un moyen plus sûr et plus subtil.

La conversation se termina aussi rapidement qu'elle avait commencé. La guerre larvée qui déchirait le monde sorcier s'était intensifiée au cours de l'été et l'inutile n'avait plus sa place dans la vie des gens. Maintenant qu'il avait quitté son ancien maître, Lucius constatait avec effarement le rythme auquel les sorciers disparaissaient, volontairement ou non. Lui-même… Au moins, des années chez les mangemorts l'avaient doté d'un esprit assez rusé pour se dérober à leur surveillance. Narcissa était plus ou moins protégée par le sang qu'elle partageait avec Bellatrix, et Drago était vu comme un prix à récupérer. Des trois, Lucius courait le plus grand danger, mais il était aussi le plus retors.

.

Le café était dans un endroit un peu isolé des grandes rues transversales de Londres, dans un quartier paisible et silencieux. Sa façade de bois peinte, imitant les tavernes du haut Moyen-âge, faisait le coin de la rue, en face d'un parc dont la verdure éclatante rappelait qu'on était encore au mois d'août. Un rayon de soleil s'échappait du filtre que formaient les toits de la ville et illuminait dans une douce lumière chaude la terrasse de marbre beige qui surplombait la rue. Comme il s'agissait d'un des derniers jours avant la rentrée, les gens profitaient de cette journée ensoleillée pour s'exhiber dans les rues, en famille, en couple, entre amis, à la recherche d'affaires à faire avant le grand jour, ou tout simplement pour flâner, pour goûter au beau temps ou à la simple possibilité de ne rien faire. Seule à une petite table ronde collée à la balustrade, River avait les yeux plongés dans le vide. Le menton dans sa main droite, sa main gauche entreposée sur ses fines jambes croisées, elle regardait vaguement le lointain. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre, bien qu'elle se sentît sur le point de partir à tout moment.

Si elle était là, c'était en partie contre sa volonté, plus par nécessité en tout cas que par envie. Le matin même elle avait reçu une lettre étrange, écrite sur du vieux parchemin comme il n'en existait plus, avec quelques lignes tracées élégamment à l'encre turquoise.

 _J'ai à vous parler, c'est important. J'aurai une proposition à vous faire. Rencontrez-moi à la Taverne Bondée à 16h cet après-midi. Attendez-moi sur la terrasse, je vous reconnaîtrai._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _._

La lettre l'avait trouvée alors qu'elle errait dans les rues, sans oser rentrer chez elle. River avait hésité toute la matinée et même après. Elle n'était pas idiote : elle savait bien que cela avait un rapport avec ce qui était survenu la veille, mais elle avait mis du temps à se convaincre et à oublier sa peur. Elle désirait plus que tout qu'on les laisse tranquilles, elle et sa vie calme et ordonnée, mais désormais elle avait besoin de réponses, elle avait envie que tout redevienne comme avant. Ce rendez-vous allait remettre les choses dans l'ordre, satisfaire sa curiosité et son besoin d'explication quant aux évènements de la veille, mais pour ne plus jamais revenir la tourmenter, pour ne plus jamais réveiller son envie de comprendre ou de savoir.

Perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux de l'autre côté de la rue, la jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué le vieil homme qui avait tiré la chaise en face d'elle, dans un léger raclement contre le sol et qui s'y était tranquillement installé. Il resta quelques fractions de secondes, songeur, la scrutant attentivement pendant qu'elle ne le voyait pas, puis il s'éclaircit la gorge. Elle leva lentement les yeux sur lui et ils se dévisagèrent sans dire mot. Finalement, Albus Dumbledore prit la parole.

\- River Shane, je suis Albus Dumbledore.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête sans rien dire. Il s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Je suis content de constater que vous avez pu vous libérer.

\- Dites-moi ce que vous vouliez me dire.

Le ton abrupt de River reflétait ses angoisses : celle de savoir ou celle d'être confrontée à quelqu'un qui en savait plus qu'elle.

\- Bien, vous avez raison. Certaines questions appellent des réponses directes et sans ambages.

La jeune fille releva un sourcil hautain et Dumbledore resta perplexe devant son expression. Il cligna des yeux et reprit. Mine de rien, cette adolescente le déconcertait. Elle n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les jeunes gens qu'il avait pu encadrer à Poudlard ou rencontrer dans sa propre jeunesse. Elle avait le regard dur et absent, des expressions effacées, mais pourtant, elle était extrêmement attentive à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Aucun détail n'échappait à son regard perçant, elle était dans une constante évaluation de son environnement, toujours sur le qui-vive, comme si la menace rôdait en permanence. Elle était à la fois très présente, très vivante dans ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle était en même temps éteinte, quelque part ailleurs, avec, de temps à autre, une vague de tristesse ou d'inquiétude parcourant son visage. Elle paraissait aussi vraie que fausse.

\- J'appartiens à une communauté dont la plupart des gens n'ont jamais entendu parler. Nous vivons en quelques sortes en parallèle du monde que vous connaissez, avec nos lois, nos habitudes, notre éducation… Je suis moi-même directeur d'une école très reconnue, et d'après ce qu'il vous est arrivé hier, je pense que vous avez toutes les caractéristiques pour y entrer.

River releva un sourcil inquiet. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf ça, elle qui voulait une résolution à ses complications, se retrouvait avec encore plus de complications sur les bras. Comment expliquer à cet homme bizarre, ô combien elle regrettait de s'être présentée à ce rendez-vous, et que la seule chose qu'elle avait désiré, c'était des explications sur ce qui lui était arrivé.

\- Que savez-vous sur ce qu'il m'est arrivé hier ?

\- Je sais que vous avez fait une chute étonnante, que vous vous êtes relevée comme si de rien n'était et que vous vous êtes enfuie en courant.

\- Vous m'avez vue ?

\- Un de mes… collègues passait dans la rue à ce moment-là. Notre communauté ne rejette pas les phénomènes étranges comme celui-ci, elle les explique, les intègre à la nature humaine, enfin... ils sont inhérents à la nature de certains individus. Nous apprenons dans nos écoles à canaliser l'énergie surnaturelle dont nous disposons, ce qui nous permet d'éviter tout accident de ce genre, mais aussi à maîtriser les forces qui nous entourent. Nous vivons en secret, car la plupart d'entre nous peuvent accomplir des choses que tout homme refuserait de croire, et si nous étions découverts, ce serait le chaos total dans la société ordinaire. Mais c'à quoi vous avez survécu montre que vous êtes un individu qui appartient à notre communauté, de par votre nature même. Vous ne pouvez le nier, personne ne réchappe d'une chute aussi vertigineuse. C'est pourquoi je pense très sincèrement que vous avez votre place à Poudlard, mon école. Vous seriez mêlés à des gens qui présentent les mêmes aptitudes que vous, à la différence qu'ils baignent dans cet univers depuis la naissance ou, pour certains, depuis l'âge de onze ans seulement. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour passer entre les mailles du filet de nos recherches, car nos institutions font leur possible pour retrouver les enfants qui présentent des disponibilités magiques, même s'ils vivent à l'extérieur de notre communauté. Vous êtes le premier cas que l'on rencontre, qui soit aussi âgé, une vingtaine d'année je dirais, et qui ait survécu dans le monde commun, malgré ses pouvoirs. N'avez-vous jamais vécu d'autres phénomènes étranges ?

River rit pour elle-même, ce qui suscita la surprise chez son interlocuteur. River était un phénomène étrange à elle toute seule, et cela ne regardait qu'elle. Elle évita la question mais revint sur deux mots qui l'avaient fait tressaillir :

\- « Disponibilités magiques » ?

\- Oui… Poudlard n'est pas une école ordinaire, Mademoiselle, c'est une école de sorciers et vous avez les capacités pour y entrer.

Elle éclata d'un rire franc.

\- Vous savez Monsieur, ce serait plus simple si vous me disiez tout de suite à quelle secte vous appartenez...

 _Comme ça je pourrais partir et ne plus jamais entendre parler de cette histoire._

\- Mais, ce que je vous dis est très sérieux ! Je pensais que votre chute vous convaincrait, mais apparemment je me trompe.

\- Oui vous vous trompez. Je ne dis pas que j'explique ce que j'ai vécu hier par quelque chose de rationnel. Je ne l'explique pas du tout à vrai dire. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de me l'expliquer pour continuer à vivre. Il me suffit de l'ignorer.

\- Et combien de fois avez-vous ignoré les choses, Mademoiselle Shane ? Ou combien de fois allez-vous le faire ? La magie n'est pas une plaisanterie, si vous n'apprenez pas à la contrôler c'est elle qui vous contrôlera, et le résultat sera effroyable. Je ne suis pas là pour vous attirer des ennuis, mais pour vous aider, voire même pour vous sauver. Vous risquez beaucoup en refusant mon offre. A Poudlard vous serez avec des gens de votre niveau, des gens auxquels vous n'aurez rien à cacher. Ils seront comme vous, avec les mêmes problèmes…

\- Je crois surtout que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe et que vous espérez me garder à l'œil.

\- …Vous serez dans le monde auquel vous appartenez, d'autant plus que, croyez-moi, vous avez une puissance considérable, elle émane de vous avec une telle intensité ! Ma proposition n'est pas un piège, mais une aubaine pour vous. Ne prenez pas de risques inutiles, River.

\- Je n'ai rien à perdre, et d'après ce que vous me décrivez, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir plus à gagner.

\- Vous avez tout à perdre en réalité. Voyez-vous, personne ne comprend vraiment ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'un sorcier ou une sorcière grandit avec la magie sans jamais s'en rendre compte, sans jamais apprendre à la maîtriser en toute conscience. Ce qui me laisse penser que si notre communauté a pris toutes ces précautions, a mis en place toutes ces règles, depuis la nuit des temps, pour ne livrer aucun de ses enfants à lui-même, et bien c'est qu'il n'en résulte rien de bon. En revanche, j'ai vu des sorciers dépassés par leur pouvoir, parce qu'ils étaient trop faibles, trop fragiles ou trop avides, et croyez-moi, il n'y a qu'une seule conclusion possible quand c'est la magie qui contrôle l'âme, la mort. La vôtre, celle de vos proches, celle d'innocents. Mais la mort, chaque fois. Je ne peux pas vous imposer de force de rejoindre notre société. Enfin, bien sûr j'en serais capable, mais au prix desquels de mes principes ? J'espère sincèrement faire appel à votre raison : à défaut de vous protéger contre vous-même, si cela vous est égal, au moins protégez les autres en acceptant mon offre et en apprenant à maîtriser votre puissance. Vous seriez là où vous aurez toujours dû être, parmi vos semblables. Vous seriez boursière, vous n'auriez aucune contrainte. Et le monde Moldu vous restera toujours ouvert… Qu'est-ce qui vous retient ?

Sa voix c'était adouci, il parlait comme un père, tentant de rassurer sa fille. Elle lui rétorqua, toujours glaciale :

\- Je ne vous fais pas confiance.

Elle grimaça. « Moldu » était un mot inconnu mais elle en avait deviné le sens : purement et simplement banal, non sorcier, désespérément humain.

\- Vous êtes une jeune fille étrange, River. Mais croyez-moi, la chute à laquelle vous avez survécu perturbera beaucoup plus votre vie si vous restez dans la société Moldue que si vous vous insérez dans la communauté sorcière. Les ignorer ne sera pas suffisant pour freiner les évènements. Les Moldus sont beaucoup plus curieux que les sorciers, croyez-moi.

\- Ca, je veux bien l'admettre.

\- Ecoutez, j'ai à faire dans le quartier de la gare de Kingcross donc je vais devoir y aller. Prenez le temps de réfléchir à ma proposition, d'intégrer tout ce que vous venez d'apprendre, et si, finalement vous êtes intéressée, rejoignez-moi ce soir sur Charing Cross Road, j'aurais des choses à vous montrer.

\- Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de vous croire Monsieur Dumbledore. Alors, peut-être que je serai intéressée.

\- Une raison ?

\- Oui. Vous dites que la magie existe, que vous la contrôlez. Montrez-moi. Montrez-moi cette puissance que vous évoquez. Je veux la voir. J'ai tendance à ne croire que ce que je vois de mes propres yeux. Montrez-moi que j'ai tort de ne pas vous croire.

\- Oh. C'est ça que vous voulez…

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre dans ce chantage. Albus Dumbledore préférait convaincre par la raison et la parole, plutôt que par les démonstrations de force. Mais il semblait se trouver face à quelqu'un qui ne lui laisserait pas le choix. Il agita à travers sa poche la baguette qu'il tenait dissimulée et le temps se figea. La jeune fille en face de lui se leva précautionneusement, marchant sur la terrasse entre les silhouettes paralysées. Elle regarda soudain le vieux sorcier d'un air soucieux :

En sont-ils conscients ? Qu'ils sont nos jouets ?

Le directeur de Poudlard cilla. Elle avait dit « nos ». Elle s'appropriait l'idée de puissance. Etait-il en train de faire une erreur ?

Non, ils sont comme absents. Lorsque je lèverai le sort, tout sera exactement comme si le temps ne s'était jamais interrompu.

Tant mieux. Cela doit être insoutenable de perdre la maîtrise de soi comme cela.

River eut l'air satisfaite et Dumbledore poussa un soupir de soulagement imperceptible. Elle était capable d'empathie, c'était bon signe.

\- C'est ce qui s'appelle un sortilège informulé. Commenta platement le professeur.

River fut bel et bien obligée de croire à la magie et de confirmer au professeur qu'elle serait le soir même sur Charing Cross. Ils se séparèrent, River rentra chez elle pour faire son maigre bagage et préparer son voyage vers sa nouvelle vie.


End file.
